The Beauty Pageant
by DecepticonGirl6
Summary: The real reason Megatron went to war with the Autobots. Go to image search and google in Princess Megatron to see the picture! So funny!
1. Beginning

_The Beauty Pageant_

'Little Miss Cybertron Pageant! Hosted by Primus Energon Farms'

Optimus Prime read the poster, a smile spreading across his face.

Optimus Prime:"I know I shall be victorious in winning the pageant!"  
Megatron:"I shall win the pageant!"  
Optimus Prime:"You're on!!!"  
Megatron:"I will win…"

Optimus Prime: _**WAIT A SECOND!!!! I AM NOT GOING TO BE IN A BEAUTY PAGEANT!!!**_

AutobotGirl6: Oh, yes you are!!!

Megatron: You can't make us!!!!

AutobotGirl6: Yes I can!

Optimus Prime: How?!

AutobotGirl6: I'm the author, duh.

Megatron: SLAG!!! She's right…

Optimus Prime: I'm not gay!!!

AutobotGirl6: I know you're not gay. You're just going to wear beautiful, fluffy dresses!

Megatron and Optimus: We hate you!

AutobotGirl6: Shut up!

Anyway……

Each of the bots went their separate ways, going to search for their new dresses.

--------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry that was short, but read what happens in the next chapter!


	2. The Dress Search

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

**The Dress Search**

_Optimus Prime_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Optimus Prime walked through the streets of Iacon, searching for the perfect dress.

Finally, he came to the Iacon Mall. He knew there were some positively beautiful dresses in there. He walked into the giant mall and looked around for a good dress store.

He would walk up to each window, admiring the dresses. "Too short." He would say. "Too long." "Too frilly." "Ugh, that would make my butt look big."

_Optimus Prime: I don't have a butt…_

_AutobotGirl6: In this story you do._

_Optimus Prime: *sigh*_

Then Optimus Prime came to the perfect store. It was called Lil' Miss Pretty. In the window was the most gorgeous dress Optimus had ever seen. It was a metallic purple, with pretty ruffles at the shoulders. At about the middle of the dress, it turned into a beautiful frilly ruffle. Optimus Prime had to have it.

He strut right into the store with a smile on his face. The femme-bot clerk stared at him, a 'say what?!' look on her face. "That dress in the window. I must try it on. NOW." The femme stared at him. "But you're a male…" "I know that. I'm entering the Lil' Miss Cybertron Pageant."

The clerk stared at him. "I didn't know Optimus Prime was gay."

"I'm not."

"Whatever you say." The clerk chuckled as she went to get the dress.

Optimus Prime just cursed the author.

Seconds later, Optimus Prime came out of the dressing room twirling about in his beautiful dress. "You look…good." The clerk laughed.

"How much is it?' Optimus Prime inquired.

"Fifty energon cubes."

"FIFTY CUBES!!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!!??"

"It's an expensive dress."

"Okay, whatever…" Optimus Prime grumbled as he bought his dress.

_Optimus Prime: GREAT! Now how do I get Elita's anniversary gift?_

_AutobotGirl6: There's plenty of ways you can get more money…er energon cubes._

_Optimus Prime: I hate you!_

**Megatron**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen to me, Starscream, and listen well!" Megatron screamed at the bot he went to college with.

"I need the perfect dress. You shall make it for me."

"WHY?"

"Because I said so."

Starscream grumbled and went to get his measuring tape.

Starscream measured Megatron for his new dress. "You have giant hips. Been eating too many energonchiladas?"

"Shut up."

So, Starscream set to work at making the perfect dress.

At the end of the day, Megatron was presented with his dress.

"Not too shabby. Let me try it on." Megatron went to try on his dress.

He came out of Starscream's bathroom spinning happily.

It was a sparkly light blue with spaghetti straps. It had a few small ruffles at the top, framing Megatron's face and shoulders. It was a little short and ruffles on the bottom.

"PERFECT!!! I shall take Prime down with my beauty!" Megatron laughed maniacally.

"You look pretty, Megatron…" Starscream tried not to laugh.

Wait till he told Shockwave Megatron was gay.

"Thanks for the help, Starscream, BYEEE!!!!"

Starscream waved Megatron off, snorting and trying not to burst out laughing.

**Okay, so they got the dresses, the accessories are next! Tune in next time! Please review!**

***Megatron and Optimus Prime sneaking up behind AutobotGirl6***

**AutobotGirl6: *snaps fingers and the two bots are trapped in a cage***

**Megatron and Optimus Prime: WE HATE YOU!!!!**

**As I said before: review *laughs***

**( I put Starscream went to college with Megatron because the war hasn't started yet. Optimus and Megatron are rivals though.)**


End file.
